


The End

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimately, they decided to banish him to The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble.

It had taken them nearly a month to decide what to do with him, a full month after they had overthrown him and thrown him into his own dungeon. Some wanted to put him to the sword, others wanted to hang him from the battlements as a warning to any future tyrant. A few who were more merciful suggested banishing him, and those who had no mercy left suggested banishing him to The Nether. Ultimately, they decided to banish him to The End.

 

No one knew what lay beyond that portal, other than The Endermen themselves. Myth spoke of a monster so horrible the gods themselves feared it, of something that would one day break free and devour the entire world. The perfect thing to keep their former King from returning.

The room was too small for any grand ceremony, too small for anyone other than Ryan himself and his five old friends, the same ones who had banded together overthrown him. Ryan tugged at his bindings, looking down into the inky void that was The End Portal, trying not to let his fear show. No one knew what awaited him on the other side. It could be a monster, it could be blind oblivion. The portal could fail entirely and he could burn alive in the lava beneath it. He had no idea, and neither did his executioners.

It was Geoff who pushed him in, placing an almost fatherly hand on the center of Ryan’s back and shoving him forward and into the portal. He fell without a sound and vanished the second he touched the black screen.

On the other side, in The End, Ryan reappeared on a platform of obsidian, the blackened glass cold against his body. He pushed himself into a kneeling position and peered over the edge, staring down into the overwhelming void beneath him. He looked around, saw an island, but saw no way to reach it. He was trapped on the obsidian, condemned to either starve or throw himself into the void and fall for an eternity.

At least, that’s what Ryan thought. He didn’t see the piece of void move until it was in front of him, staring down with two violet eyes. He saw the flash of black teeth and the violet glow within its throat. He was dead before he could even feel its fire consume him, flesh and bone.


End file.
